Wreck Me, Then Love Me
by ferinee
Summary: Penculikan ini bukan sekedar untuk mendapatkan uang tebusan, menurut Jongin. Melainkan, juga hati serta kewarasannya. / SEKAI's fanfic [Sehun/Kai] / warn(s) for trigger, stockholm syndrome (?) and abuse (warnings inside)


**Wreck Me, Then Love Me**

Main Pairing : SeKai [Sehun/Kai], mention-of-past!ChanKai [Chanyeol/Kai]

Rating M for slight sex scene & trigger warning

Warn(s) : kidnapping, a bit of Stockholm Syndrome, pyschological & physical abuses, chara-death, one of the main chara gone mad (?)

A/N : Aku harap feel-nya dapet! Amin! LOL

Ada banyak rahasia dibalik wajah perusahaan ini. Rahasia-rahasia itulah yang sesungguhnya dijadikan pondasi dalam membangun keberhasilan yang kami capai sejauh ini. Ratusan juta dollar kami hasilkan dalam hitungan minggu dan semuanya didasari oleh sebuah kebohongan serta pengkhianatan. Ayahku yang masih memegang peran owner serta CEO perusahaan tidak sepenuhnya bermain jujur dengan bisnis kami lima tahun terakhir ini. Ayah bekerjasama dengan sekelompok mafia paling berpengaruh di Asia sehingga memudahkan aksesnya dalam membuat perjanjian dengan suatu perusahaan besar – perjanjian yang didasari oleh suatu pemaksaan serta pemerasan.

Selain itu, kebohongan kami tidak berhenti di dalam bidang bisnis saja. Melainkan, beberapa bidang lainnya yang "ditangani" langsung oleh ibu dan kakak perempuanku. Mereka bertugas untuk menarik hati masyarakat dengan menghadiri berbagai macam acara amal dan membeberkan cerita betapa bahagianya keluarga kami pada media. Sehingga, pada akhirnya keluarga yang hampir hancur ini dijadikan sebagai keluarga panutan di Korea Selatan. Dan entah sejak kapan, statusku yang selalu bermain di belakang layar menarik perhatian media.

Mereka mulai mencari tahu siapa diriku serta siapa orang yang akan menyandang gelar Mrs. Kim kelak. Jika aku boleh menjawab mereka terus terang, tidak ada wanita manapun yang akan menyandang gelar itu. Karena sesungguhnya, pria yang paling diinginkan oleh seluruh wanita di Korea Selatan ini, adalah seorang homoseksul, gay atau apalah itu.

Dan itulah rahasiaku.

Jika ibu memiliki rahasia, yaitu seorang pria muda yang sering bermalam di kamarnya setiap ayah tidak pulang ke rumah. Dan jika Jinah memiliki rahasia, yaitu obsesinya terhadap kecantikan serta dirinya sendiri. Maka, inilah rahasiaku.

Aku mengangkat kepala serta membiarkan Ipad-ku berada pada pangkuanku. Mataku menerawang keluar jendela mobil memperhatikan Pantai Haeundae yang begitu indah ditimpa oleh cahaya mentari musim panas. Pancaran cahayanya yang membias pada birunya laut membuatku tertegun cukup lama.

Aku bersama _bodyguard_ serta supir pribadiku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju klien serta sahabat lama ayahku. Karena ayahku begitu sibuk mengembangkan perusahaan kami yang bergerak dalam bidang farmasi, ayah memintaku untuk mengunjungi Lee Byunghyun serta membicarakan proyek manafuktar kami yang langsung bekerjasama dengan teknisi terbaik dari Amerika. Aku tidak begitu mengenal Byunghyun karena memang pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah bisa mengingat teman-teman ayah. Mereka datang dan pergi serta meninggalkan kesan yang baik dan buruk. Aku pikir tidak ada gunanya juga mengenal baik mereka. Karena entah mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa memercayai setiap orang yang berteman dengan ayah. Mengingat, ayah adalah pria paling brengsek sedunia versiku.

Rumah Byunghyun berada tidak jauh dari Pantai Haeundae. Menurut deskripsi salah satu pekerjaku, jika kita duduk di pekarangan belakang rumah Byunghyun. Kita dapat melihat langsung pemandangan pantai yang terasa begitu dekat.

Supir pribadiku membuka kaca menunjukkan wajahnya pada monitor dan menyebutkan namaku. Pagar rumah otomatis langsung terbuka dan dua orang petugas keamanan berjaga di pos yang tidak begitu jauh dari pagar. Kami memasuki pekarangan depan rumah Byunghyun dan barulah aku menyadari sesuatu. Dua orang itu tidak berpakaian seperti petugas keamanan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan pagar rumah sudah tertutup rapat. Ketika aku menoleh ke sampingku, aku melihat seorang pria mengarahkan senapannya ke arah bodyguard-ku yang berada dikursi depan. Belum sempat aku memperingatkannya, suara tembakan serta pecahan kaca terdengar kemudian. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat membuat tubuhku membeku dikursi belakang mobil. Ipad-ku sudah jatuh ke dasar mobil dan aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Tembakan kedua terdengar sedetik kemudian, suara pecahan kaca kembali terdengar dan peluru menembus pelipis mata supir pribadiku.

Aku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa meringkuk di dasar mobil. Mobil berjalan tanpa ada yang mengendalikan dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar benturan keras dari depan mobil. Saat, aku mengintip dari sela-sela jok depan mobil. Aku melihat moncong mobil menabrak sisi depan sebuah air mancur. Aku melihat asap hitam pekat yang mengepul ke udara. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang membuka pintu yang berada di sampingku membuatku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap siapa orang itu dan ketika mengetahui siapa dirinya, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sehun?"

Sehun hanya menyeringai. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia meninju wajahku membuatku jatuh tergeletak ke dasar mobil. Hal terakhir yang kulihat hanyalah sisi belakang jok mobil di depanku. Aku dapat merasakan karpet mobil yang menyentuh bibirku. Lalu, semuanya menjadi hitam pekat seperti asap yang masih mengepul itu.

.

.

_Rahasia keduaku adalah Oh Sehun._

_Oh Sehun adalah kekasih rahasiaku ketika masih duduk dibangku SMA sampai kami berpisah ke universitas impian kami masing-masing. Apa yang kumiliki bersama Sehun selama bertahun-tahun itu adalah sebuah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan bahkan sampai detik ini. Sehun mengajarkanku banyak hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa kudapatkan di dalam lingkunganku selama ini. Sehingga, setiap detik bersamanya terasa begitu berharga bagiku._

_Aku selalu membayangkan apa jadinya jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun. Apakah aku bisa menjadi seorang Kim Jongin yang seperti ini? Kim Jongin yang hanya menyimpan satu rahasia dan bukannya ribuan rahasia yang membuatku terus berbohong setiap harinya._

_Sehun mengajarkanku sebuah kejujuran. Dia mencintaiku dengan tulus tanpa ada rasa menuntut untuk dibalas. _

_Dia mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya dan sekarang.. dia membenciku dengan sepenuh hatinya juga._

.

.

Aku terbangun karena siraman air dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Awalnya, aku tidak menyadari tangan dan kakiku yang terikat pada dua tiang serta posisi tubuhku yang mirip huruf X. Ketika aku menyadari semuanya, aku langsung mencoba berontak dengan berbagai macam cara meski aku tahu usahaku sia-sia. Namun, setidaknya aku mencoba. Aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan para bajingan yang kupercaya sedang menculikku ini. Ikatan pada tangan dan kakiku begitu kuat membuat tangan dan kakiku terasa sakit. Aku yakin ikatan itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

Seorang pria bertato yang kemudian melempar ember yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyiramku berjalan mendekat. Aku menatapnya tajam berusaha untuk terlihat tidak takut padanya. Ia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah lalu menyeringai. Seringainya mengirimkan sengatan yang membuat tubuhku menegang – aku tahu kalau aku _sangat_ takut padanya.

"Kau Kim Jongin? Anak si bajingan Youngmin itu?"

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

Jika aku boleh menyangkalnya dan jika ia akan memercayainya, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Seringai pria itu melebar membuatku merasa semakin terancam meski tidak ada yang menempelkan mata pisau pada leherku. "Sebentar lagi, bos akan datang menemuimu." Dia berjalan menjauh menuju pintu yang berada di pojok ruangan. Aku hanya terdiam lalu mulai memperhatikan ruangan yang lebih mirip gudang penyimpangan ini. Udara di dalam ruangan terasa pengap. Cahaya yang hanya berasal dari satu ventilasi membuat sebagian ruangan terlihat gelap. Aku menatap ke bangku yang berada tepat di depanku.

Aku memejamkan mata tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa. Pikiranku kosong dan hanya ada rasa takut yang memenuhi diriku. Aku tidak bisa meyakinkan diriku kalau mereka tidak akan membunuhku. Kebanyakan kasus penculikan berakhir dengan kematian si korban dan pihak keluarga yang tertipu, kan? Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil berusaha menahan tangisku. Aku merasa begitu lemah dan bodoh sekarang. Aku merasa begitu direndahkan hingga rasanya untuk mengangkat kepalaku saja aku tidak bisa. Kenapa semua ini harus menimpa diriku? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahku? Jika mereka ingin balas dendam, maka balaskan dendam mereka pada ayahku.

Suara pintu yang dibuka lalu bantingan pintu terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Aku masih menundukkan kepala enggan untuk melihat bos atau entahlah siapa dia, yang mungkin saja akan membunuhku sekarang. "Jongin _baby._" Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku karena aku sangat mengenal suara ini.

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan sepuntung rokok disela kedua jarinya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuat seluruh tubuhku membeku dan lemah padanya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau sampai sekarang dia masih memiliki efek pada diriku. Sehun duduk tepat di hadapanku dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Apa yang dilakukannya nyaris persis seperti apa yang dilakukan pria bertato itu. Namun, tentu saja efeknya berbeda jauh dari pria bertato itu. Aku merasakan sengatan lain yang membuat diriku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau tahu, setelah kau memenjarakan dan mencampakkanku. _I felt totally like shit. _Aku di penjara, tidak punya masa depan dengan status mantan narapidana, dan keahlianku hanya berkelahi serta memanipulasi." Dia bangkit berdiri dan mendekat pada diriku. Tinggi kami sejajar sekarang. Meski, aku tahu kalau aku tidak terikat pada tiang ini. Sehun pasti jauh lebih tinggi daripadaku. "Dan mendominasi." Bisiknya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia menggigit cuping telingaku membuat diriku menggigit bibir.

.

.

_Rahasia ketigaku adalah.. aku sempat berselingkuh di belakang Sehun dan 'tanpa sengaja' memenjarakannya atas tuduhan perampokan._

_Semua itu terjadi karena alkohol. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang tampan, cerdas dan begitu memikat. Aku tidak tahan akan godaannya sehingga kami berakhir tidur bersama tanpa status yang jelas selama nyaris seminggu. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun mengetahui semuanya dan kami bertengkar hebat._

_Kala itu, Sehun sengaja berkunjung ke apartemenku untuk mengacau karena ia tahu Chanyeol ada di sana. Untungnya, Sehun datang setelah Chanyeol pergi. Sehingga, ketika Sehun menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Ia hanya menemukanku yang sedang membereskan dua botol wine mahal yang Chanyeol berikan sebagai hadiah untukku._

_Kami bertengkar hebat malam itu. Kami saling melemparkan kata makian. Dan saling membanting barang apa saja yang berada di dekat kami untuk menunjukkan betapa marahnya kami berdua. Namun, ironisnya, kami bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk melukai satu sama lain.. lalu untuk apa kami bertengkar?_

_Aku sadar kalau aku mencintai Sehun lebih dari apapun – lebih dari Chanyeol atau bahkan lebih dari harta serta status yang orangtuaku berikan. Aku mulai merasa begitu bodoh karena telah melukainya. Ketika kami berhenti, kami hanya saling menatap dan saling mengatur nafas kami masing-masing. Sehun menatapku dengan sebuah kekecewaan di dalam matanya. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat marah. Hanya terlihat sedih._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang tetangga apartemenku dan juga dua orang polisi menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Dua orang polisi itu mendekat ke arah Sehun. Mereka menangkapnya atas tuduhan perampokan yang dilaporkan tetanggaku._

_Ketika mereka membawa Sehun keluar, Sehun hanya terdiam menungguku membelanya. Namun, anehnya, sampai dia pergi keluar dari apartemenku dan bahkan dari hidupku. Aku tidak pernah membelanya. Aku membiarkannya terluka lebih dalam._

.

.

"Jalan satu-satunya untuk bertahan hidup adalah bergabung dengan gang atau kalau aku beruntung," Dia tertawa getir membuatku tidak ingin mendengarnya lebih jauh. "sebuah kelompok mafia paling ditakuti di Korea Selatan. Dan ternyata aku beruntung, sehingga di sini lah aku sekarang. Berdiri di hadapanmu yang menjadi tahananku sekarang."

"Kau ingin membuatku terkena Stockholm Syndrome?" Leluconku terdengar dingin dan aneh. Sehun menarik senyumnya yang terlihat menyedihkan bagiku.

"Tanpa perlu aku melakukannya, kau sudah mencintaiku Jongin. Atau mungkin, pernah mencintaiku." Koreksinya lalu kembali duduk pada bangku yang semakin dekat jaraknya denganku.

"Tidak ada 'mungkin' atau 'pernah'. Aku masih mencintaimu." _Apa aku sedang berbohong padanya? Tapi, aku memang mencintainya! Aku masih memikirkannya beberapa kali atau mungkin.. aku hanya ingin bebas dari tempat menyedihkan ini?_

Sejenak, Sehun hanya terdiam menatap wajahku. "Bagaimana bisa aku memercayaimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Mungkin, aku masih mencintaimu Jongin. Itu mungkin saja. Karena aku lah yang berada di balik jeruji penjara, merindukanmu yang tak pernah berkunjung atau bahkan sudah melupakanku di luar sana."

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu." Bisikku berharap dia mendengarnya. Karena aku begitu lelah untuk berteriak dan menangis di hadapannya. Aku tidak ingin mengulang kenangan yang selama ini menjadi mimpi burukku.

"Tapi, kau sudah berhenti mencintaiku. Kau sudah _bergerak maju_. Sedangkan, aku masih berada di langkah yang sama – aku tidak pernah kemana-mana, Jongin. Aku selalu menunggumu meski aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membencimu."

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirku untuk berkata aku mencintainya. Ada keraguan di dalam diriku yang membuatku hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata berkaca. Jika tanganku tidak terikat sekarang, mungkin aku sudah menarik pipinya dan mencium bibirnya seolah tidak ada hari esok. "Jongin, kau begitu egois karena menginginkan diriku dan juga segalanya yang telah orangtuamu berikan padamu. Aku tahu jika kau membelaku malam itu. Cepat atau lambat, media akan mengetahui rahasia terbesar seorang Kim Jongin. Aku tahu kau takut, Jongin." Sehun bangkit berdiri lalu mengelus pipiku lembut. Aku amat merindukan sentuhannya. Aku menginginkan sentuhannya lebih lama dan lebih jauh menelusuri tubuhku.

"Kau takut, kan?" Bisiknya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada diriku.

Aku terpaku pada kedua belah matanya yang selalu berhasil menyihirku diriku, membuat diriku selalu hanyut ke dalamnya. "Ya, aku takut." Gumamku. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutku. Aku menahan jarinya dengan mulutku sambil menjilatinya dengan lidahku. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan _intens_ membuatku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar jarinya.

Ketika Sehun menarik jarinya dari mulutku, dia juga menarik dirinya menjauh dariku. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Suara bantingan pintu terdengar kemudian. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku berharap semua ini segera berakhir.

.

.

Hari pertamaku menjadi tahanan Sehun. Aku tidak mendapat makan sesuap pun atau minum setetes pun. Aku merasa diriku nyaris dehidrasi serta perutku terasa perih. Berbeda dengan hari-hariku seperti biasanya, hari Rabu ini terasa begitu lama. Aku berusaha mempersingkat waktu dengan tidur. Namun, aku tidak bisa – aku tidak bisa tidur dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Ketika sore berganti menjadi malam, hanya cahaya bulan yang menemaniku. Dari segala perasaan yang menyiksa fisik dan batinku, perasaan kesepian lah yang membuatku merasa muak serta nyaris menggila.

Hari pertama berlalu dan hari kedua, saat gudang itu terasa panas dan udara di dalamnya benar-benar menyesakkan diriku, pria bertato itu datang membawa sepotong roti dan segelas air putih. Untuk pertama kalinya selama aku hidup, aku merasa begitu bahagia melihat sepotong roti dan segelas air putih. Dia langsung menjejalkan sebagian roti itu ke dalam mulutku dan aku menelannya dengan susah payah. Ketika dia menjejalkan potongan lainnya, aku nyaris tersedak. Namun tak apa, setidaknya perutku tidak terasa perih lagi.

Setelah memberiku makan, pria bertato itu menyuruhku untuk membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan sedikit mengangkat kepalaku. Aku melakukannya meski aku tidak tahu apa tujuan pria itu. Dia menuangkan segelas air itu ke atas mulutku membuat air itu sebagian jatuh masuk ke dalam mulutku dan sebagian lainnya hanya terbuang membasahi setengah wajahku. Setelah dia selesai memberiku minum, aku langsung menundukkan kepala karena sungguh aku merasa benar-benar direndahkan. Aku merasa seperti bukan manusia lagi. Melainkan, ternak yang bahkan tidak dihargai oleh majikannya.

Sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa fotoku. "Untuk apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menyeringai lalu menjawab, "Agar orangtua bajinganmu yang super kaya itu tahu kalau kau masih hidup."

Malam kedua adalah malam yang lebih mengerikan dari malam pertama. Aku mulai merasakan teror yang memasuki setiap mimpiku, menghancurkan setiap harpaanku untuk bertahan hidup. Aku tidak bisa tidur sehingga aku terjaga sampai esok harinya. Aku berhasil melewati malam yang dingin dengan kondisi yang benar-benar kacau. Apa aku harus merasa bangga karena itu?

Hari ketiga adalah hari dimana Sehun datang dan membuka seluruh ikatanku, hanya untuk memelukku erat.

.

.

_Rahasia keempat adalah.. setiap malam aku selalu memimpikan Sehun yang berusaha untuk membalaskan dendamnya padaku._

_Setiap aku bangun entah itu tengah malam atau esok harinya.. aku selalu mengingatkan diriku kalau Sehun mencintaiku dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa atau mau menyakitiku. Aku selalu menanamkan kata-kata itu di dalam pikiranku. _

_Namun, mimpi buruk itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Hingga aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan._

.

.

Sehun memelukku erat seolah ia tidak akan pernah melepaskanku meski hanya sedetik saja. Aku merasa aman di dalam dekapannya. Aku merasa hanya dia lah seorang yang dapat melindungiku. Aku merasa hanya dia lah seorang yang membuatku masih waras sekarang ini. Aku balas memeluknya erat tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi meninggalkanku lagi.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lalu mencium keningku lembut.

Kupejamkan mataku sebelum mengatakan tiga kata suci itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sehun menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia mencium bibirku kemudian membuat diriku nyaris meledak di dalam sana. Sensasi yang diberikannya padaku membuatku begitu menginginkan sentuhannya. Tidak lama kami saling bermain lidah dan menggigit bibir satu sama lain, ciuman Sehun berpindah pada leherku. Aku mengeluh keras sambil meremas lembut rambutnya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku berpegangan pada salah satu tiang. Sementara, Sehun menyodokkan penisnya dalam tempo cepat keluar-masuk _hole-_ku. Aku menggigit bibir berusaha menahan desahanku yang semakin mengeras karena sodokan Sehun yang semakin mencepat. Aku merasakan penisnya yang berkedut serta terasa membesar di dalamku. Aku tahu kalau sebentar lagi dia akan orgasme. Kumainkan otot _hole-_ku sehingga penis Sehun terasa seperti dipijat-pijat di dalam sana. Sehun melenguh keras, semakin mencepatkan gerak pinggulnya karena orgasmenya yang begitu dekat. Suara lenguhan serta suara gesekan kulit di antara kami memenuhi ruangan. Dia tidak memperingatkanku ketika cairannya banjir memenuhi _hole_-ku. Dia hanya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku dan membisikkan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku yang kelelahan langsung jatuh tertidur dan aku tahu kalau Sehun langsung menangkapku. Aku berharap ketika aku bangun nanti. Aku masih berada di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

.

.

_Rahasia keempatku adalah.. keraguanku._

_Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak membebaskanku?_

_Kenapa kau menahanku dan membiarkanku kehilangan akal sehatku di dalam sini?_

.

.

Hari keempat, aku bangun dalam keadaan kembali terikat pada tiang dan yang paling utama.. aku tidak berada di dalam dekapan Sehun. Dia melepaskanku. Dia kembali membiarkanku berjuang sendirian di sini.

Aku kembali tidak diberi makan ataupun minum. Namun, tak apa, aku bahkan tidak lapar atau haus karena pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun. Seharian, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku dan memandang kosong lantai di bawahku. Perlahan-lahan, jiwaku terasa seperti melayang terbang dari dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak fokus, aku tidak berpikir, aku hanya terdiam seperti patung. Apa akal sehatku mulai menghilang? Apa aku mulai gila?

Tiba-tiba, aku ingin tertawa. Lalu, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Perubahaan _mood_-ku yang mulai drastis itu menunjukkan sebuah tanda – jika aku amat membutuhkan Sehun sebelum aku benar-benar menggila di dalam sini.

Hari kelima kulewati dengan tawa dan tangis. Aku mulai berbicara pada diriku sendiri dan mulai berhalusinasi jika Sehun sedang duduk di hadapanku, menatapku dengan senyum manisnya, namun ketika aku hendak ingin menggapainya. Dia menghilang. Lalu, aku kembali menangis serta menjerit meneriakkan namanya.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Sehun telah menghancurkanku dengan permainannya. Dia mencintaiku hanya untuk menghancurkanku.

.

.

_Rahasia kelimaku adalah.. aku tahu kalau sampai kapanpun Sehun tidak akan pernah memaafkanku. Aku tahu kalau mimpi-mimpiku adalah persiapan jika suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dirinya. Aku tahu jika ia tidak segan-segan menghancurkan diriku karena telah merenggut masa depan serta segala yang dimilikinya kala itu._

_Aku tahu Sehun mencintaiku. Namun, ia juga membenciku._

_Rasa benci yang berada di dalam dirinya membuat batas pada rasa cintanya. He can't love me without any limits. _

.

.

Hari ketujuh atau seminggu, aku berada di dalam _neraka_ ini.

Sehun datang menghampiriku dengan senyum dibibirnya. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya dingin. Dia terus mendekati masih memasang senyum dibibirnya. Aku mendengar suara rintik hujan di atasku. Aku melirik ke arah ventilasi dan mendapati hujan turun deras di luar sana. Aku beralih menatap Sehun yang kini berada begitu dekat padaku. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku jatuh turun seperti air hujan. Senyum dibibir Sehun pun akhirnya menghilang.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Aku bertanya padanya membuat ia terlihat membeku di tempat. "Aku tidak bertanya soal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku kala itu. Yang kutanyakan adalah seminggu ini – seminggu di neraka ini. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Oh Sehun?" Aku berteriak padanya mengeluarkan seluruh emosiku selama ini. Mungkin, aku terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Namun, aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kejujuran darinya – kejujuran yang dulu diajarkannya padaku.

"Jawabku, Brengsek!" Jeritku mendapat tamparan keras dari Sehun. Pipiku terasa panas begitupun dengan hatiku. Aku kembali berbalik menatapnya mendapati ketakutan di dalam kedua matanya.

"Kau takut padaku, Sehun? Kau takut pada apa yang kau ciptakan selama seminggu ini? Jawab aku, Bajingan. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Aku kembali berteriak kepadanya tidak perduli jika aku kembali mendapat tamparan darinya. Jika ia ingin terus menyakiti diriku, membuatku terluka, atau bahkan membunuhku, aku tidak perduli.

Kali ini, Sehun meninju wajahku membuatku merasakan asinnya darah yang mengalir dari hidungku. Aku mulai merasakan pening yang menyerang diriku. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas. Namun, dengan susah payah, aku kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Belum sempat Sehun menunjukkan responnya, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba didobrak dan tiga orang polisi langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sehun. Meski pandanganku masih kabur, aku tetap dapat melihat teror diwajah Sehun. Apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu kembali terjadi. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Bisikku. Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhirku.

Sejenak, Sehun hanya terdiam menatapku sebelum dia kembali meninju wajahku. _Wrong move, Sehun. _Suara tembakan terdengar dan cipratan darah mengenai wajah dan bajuku. Aku hanya terdiam. Ini bukan _happy-ending_ yang kuharapkan.

.

.

_Rahasia keenam adalah.. Aku tahu kalau sampai kapanpun Sehun masih mencintaiku._

_Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengakuinya._

.

.

Rin's note :

WHAT THE FUCK? Aku benar-benar nggak tahu kenapa aku bisa bikin fic kayak gini.. God, 2015, diawali dengan dark fic lol?

Semua ini karena efek nonton Gone Girl dua hari yang lalu. Seriously, Gone Girl was one of the best movie I've ever seen. Their fucked up relationship (which was REALLY fucked, based on lie and dont forget a sociopath wife) gave me an insipiration to made this AWFUL fic

Buat kalian yang masih bingung sama karakter di fanfic ini. Biar lebih jelas jadi begini.. terkadang kalau kita sedang dalam suatu hubungan dengan seseorang. Kita masih suka terpikat dengan lawan jenis kita, kan? Tetapi, bukan berarti kita 'terpikat' dan bisa jadi kita lebih cinta orang itu daripada orang yang berada dalam suatu hubungan dengan kita. Nah, itulah yang Jongin rasain. Ya, dia salah karena selingkuh sama Chanyeol. Tetapi, dia tetap mencintai Sehun _no matter what_. Soal kenapa Jongin nggak mau ngebela Sehun disaat Sehun dituduh sebagai perampok itu lagi-lagi sebuah kesalahan dari Jongin. Jongin terlalu egois dan pengecut. Dia takut media tau soal hubungannya sama Sehun. Di monolog awal Jongin kan dia ngejelasin gimana keluarganya yang dijadiin panutan dan bla bla. Nah, itu tuh yang buat dia takut kalau somehow media bakal tau siapa Jongin dan.. yah kalian pasti udah tau deh.

Sebenarnya, aku mau bikin fic ini dengan tema Stockholm Syndrome awalnya. Tapi, tau deh kenapa jadinya begini..

Nah, lanjut ke perasaan Sehun ke Jongin sekarang. Bayangin kita ada di posisi Sehun dan kayaknya lebih MASUK AKAL kalau kita bertindak kayak Sehun dan bukannya langsung maafin orang yang jelas ngerusak masa depan kita dan juga mengkhianatin kita. Intinya Sehun cinta sama Jongin, _their feeling was mutual_. Cuma Sehun berusaha untuk benci Jongin karena dia ngerasa Jongin pasti udah nggak cinta lagi sama dia setelah lima tahun berlalu dan jelas-jelas Jongin bisa move on kapan aja karena bukan dia yang ada di dalam penjara selama lima tahun.

Nah, soal perasaan Jongin ke Sehun sekarang. Awalnya, Jongin bilang dia cinta Sehun cuma karena dia mau bebas. Tetapi, setelah "penyiksaan batin" Sehun dimulai dan juga bumbu-bumbu (sedikit) Stockholm Syndrome ke Jongin. Dia mulai sadar kalau sampai sekarang pun dia masih cinta sama Jongin. Cuma selama ini rasa bersalah yang nutupin perasaannya.

Tau gak sih.. awalnya aku mau bikin Jongin benar-benar cinta bangettt ma Sehun terus dihari ketujuh Sehun datang terus bilang, "SELAMA INI CUMA SANDIWARA BLA BLA.. DORRR" dia nembak Jongin. Cuma kayaknya nggak adil banget ya.. karena dari awal gua udah nyiksa Jongin wkwk..

Klo masih bingung sama kedua chara ini.. just ask me on PM or my askfm (ferineee).. Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYSS!

P.S Let me hear ur thoughts of Sehun & Jongin's chara


End file.
